Akame Ga Kill A Man Of The Sea
by bigj1997
Summary: wave a former imperial prisoner has been given a one and only chance at redemption by serving in the secret police force known as the Jaegers but as the empires ideal's collide with his own morality this young man of the sea will have to choose between duty to the empire he has sworn to protect and his raging passion and unshakable sense of justice


**AUTHORS NOTE: this is my version of akame ga kill with wave as the center protagonist along with some combination from the manga and the anime in separate order that fits my story**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: i don't own akame ga kill or the characters**

* * *

Akame ga kill born from the sea

Chapter one chance encounter

Wave leaned against the guard rail of the dreadnaught watching with a faint smile on his lips as the dolphins leap and let out cries of joy at the warships head. The salty smell of the sea was a pleasant aroma to his nose and the cool breeze that kissed his skin and ruffling his hair was pure ecstasy that filled him with a sense of nostalgia.

The former vice admiral was dressed in a dark skin tight shirt with white pants, black boots, and black shoulder and chest armor covered in a blue leather jacket,

A sapphire scarf with a white anchor hung from his neck marking him as part of the imperial navy now it serves as a memento reminding him of better times early in his career

Wave had spent an entire week on this dreadnought filled with barley contained excitement him of all people had been chosen as part of a special police task force made up of teigu users to safe guard the empire he couldn't believe it, After the mess he had gotten himself in a year ago he thought his military career had been shot down permanently but now standing here enjoying the sweet smell of fresh air and open water he was one step closer to rekindling a dream he had long since forgotten

 _I can't believe this is happening_ wave thought as he once again filled his nostrils with the salty smell of the sea

 ** _You shouldn't after the stunt you pulled you should be grateful the higher up agreed to your pardon, or you'd still be rotting in that cell_** the all too familiar voice rang throughout his mind tickling it like a feather

Wave let out a long sigh "here we go again" he muttered mentally readying himself for yet another argument with the obnoxious voice inside his head

 _Like I said for the thousandth time Albion It… was… an… accident, and besides I don't understand why you're so pissy about what happen anyway, you're teigu you just got confiscated I'm the one that had to spent the past year trying not to get stabbed or drop the soap._ Wave shuttered as terrible memory's of constantly dodging near fatal near fatal assassination attempts and bathing stark naked under the hungry glare of other inmates flooded into his mind.

 ** _That's even worse do you know how long it's been since I've found someone compatible enough to hear my thoughts years wave thousands of them so just imagine how I felt when spent another in a dark storage room with nothing but dust and vermin to keep me company I will not go through that again wave you know I don't like being alone_**

 _I know… I know, hard to forget when you keep reminding me every five minutes. Just relax trust me I got this_

 ** _That the exact same thing you said before you got court marshaled, but this time thing are going to be different because you're going to listen to me, your going be on your best behavior when we reach the palace, and I don't care how much bootlicking you have to do your going get in good with esdeath and minister honest and show them just how important your are to this new group,_**

 _Hey you're a teigu I'm the wielder you can't tell me what to do_

 ** _Ow really? You know what I can do?_** The teigus sinister thought rumbled inside his mind

 _No you can't, you wouldn't!_

 ** _I can, and I will, imagine it wave days without sleep, your mind filled with the songs of my kind how long would your mind be able to hold on to sanity? How long until…._**

 _Ok, ok, you win best behavior got it, hell I bet other teigu users don't have to put up with…_ Before wave could continue the non-verbal dispute with his teigu he notices the dolphins scattering from the warships head in a panic, and if that wasn't weird enough the ocean had gone dead quite not a single fish spluttered about, not even the sound of gulls filled the air, Normally when it got this quiet it meant…

Before wave could shout a warning the water ahead of the dreadnaught exploded revealing a massive green scaled serpent with piercing blue eyes, the danger beast was easily twice the size of a blue whale

"BATTLESTATIONS" the ship captain bellowed, but Alarms were already traveling thought the dreadnaughts enterer, sailors had already began pelting the danger beast with bullets from guns and turrents alike on top of cannon fire, But despite the crews best efforts the hailstorm of gun fire did little to stop the enormous danger beast from coiling its gargantuan body around the hall of the ship, Metal groaned as the ship began to cave in under the serpents might

All the while wave watch eyes wide in amazement more than fear _class five danger beast gorgon this is the first time I've seen one alive and so close to the capital, this is awesome!_ Wave thought he might die from the excitement coursing threw his body

 ** _Hey wave hate to interrupt your fan girl moment but… THAT BASTARDS TEARING THE SHIP APART, TAKE HIM OUT_**

 _Wow man that's harsh isn't that like your cousin or something_

 ** _You know damn well I'm not related to that peon. That thing can't even form a coherent thought all it can think about is food, fighting, and fucking, in this case it's the latter of the of the two._**

While sailors scrambled and shouted wave calmly began to loosen up cracking his knuckles, and neck then stretching his legs _been a while since we used grand chariot, this should be a good warm up before we reach the capital_

 ** _Careful wave sentient or not that still a class five danger beast and you're not exactly in top shape either_**

 _Then we better take him out quick._

Wave slammed his hand on the ground " **GRAND CHARIOT" his** roar filled the air overwhelming the sound of gunfire and screaming, even the gorgon turned his attention to him as storm clouds swirled around his body

When they cleared in place of cloths he donned a set of black amour with a defense film surrounding his back, along with a transparent visored over his helmet

Wasting no time wave moved to make the first strike souring threw the air like a wingless bird, rising high above the class five danger beasts " **GRAND FALL"** he roared as he drove his armored foot into the gorgons blue eye. There was a sickening pop as the beasts left eyes caved in under the force of his blow forcing the beast to release its hold on the dreadnought the lifeless body fell back into the sea

Wave turned to see sailor cheering and applauding their eyes filled with a mix of surprise and admiration wave gave the crew a thumps up

 _So Albion what was that about being out of-_ before wave could finish the thought there was an explosion of water below him and all he saw was a pink maw closing in around him and then darkness as a combination of meat and saliva tried to force him down into the gorgons stomach

The only thing that saved him from becoming lunch him latching on to the back of the danger beast tongue but he was only holding on by a hand as the creature tossed and turned trying to force him down

 _DAMIT_ thought as he tried to use his free hand to punch threw the wall of flesh but no matter how many times he pounded away the creatures insides refused to give in. _I need more power; I might have to use-_

 ** _Are you really going to use your trump card? Ow how the mighty have fallen. The teigu chirped_**

 _Shut up I need to concentrate_ the teigu fell silent as I gathered power from my amour sparks flew and second later his black amour was clad in lightning stimulating his body and forces his muscles to expand to their absolute limit and beyond " **RAIKIRI** " he shouted as he slammed his lightning clad fist into the wall of flesh captivating him first the flesh melted then blew away under his enhanced strength allowing him to soar right out of the creatures throat and into open air

But despite the fatal wound the danger beast refused to die its remaining blue eye was filled with primal rage as it once again lunged for him, "you just don't know when to quit do you he said as the gorgon swallowed nothing but open air as waved seemingly teleported above the creatures head

clenching his fist he raised his arm high **"YOUR DONE ELBOW BOLT"** his shout range threw the air as his elbow collided with the beast skull lighting surged through the danger beasts body as the monsters skull shattered beneath his blow and this time when the gorgon fell into the watery depth blood turning the see crimson the danger beast did not rise again

Exhausted and panting wave floated down the deck of the dreadnought letting go of grand chariot as he fell to a knee

An awestruck crowed had gathered around him

"Did you see that he took down a class five danger beast" a man said

"And all by himself too" said another

"So that's what teigu users can do" murmured another

The captain a tall dark haired man in his late forties broke through the crowed off sailors hollering and cursing at the men to get back to their stations

The captain offered wave a hand up which he gladly took

"Hell of show you put on son thought you were done for when gorgon got you" he said with no small amount of admiration

"Nearly was" he agreed rolling his no doubt bruised shoulder which turned out to be a terrible idea as a jolt of pain surged threw his spine causing him to lean on the ships railing

"You alright son you need a doctor" the captain said half turning to call a medic but wave put up a hand

"No I'm fine just a side effect from using my trump card" he said steadying himself

Understanding crossed over the captain's face

"You mean the lightning bit"? He said more of a statement than a question

Wave nodded "the lightning stimulates my body forcing my muscles to expand and my strength and speed to increase beyond their normal limits and it also acts as a second layer of amour that shocks things pretty useful but it takes a toll on my body I won't be able to use my teigu again for the rest of the day". He said hissing as pain erupted from his body _I forgot how much of a pain in the ass using that damned trump card was_

"Well I don't think you'll need it" he said gesturing to ahead with a stubby finger

Wave looked to see the capitals port just a few miles ahead

* * *

Soon after the warship docked wave left the dreadnought and the harbor behind as he made his way through the capital, he couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of this place towering stone buildings venders and merchants on every corner compared to his village this place was a fantasy come to life

 ** _Stay focused wave we need to be the first ones to that conference room sightseeing can come later_**

Although wave hated to admit it the teigu had a point he looked down at the map in his hands making his way across the street but as he entered the fancier part of the capital he couldn't help but notice what he assumed were lord and ladies by the fancy cloths and jewelry they wore staring at him with such distain muttering under their breaths something about him being a navy dog and a foreigner

The latter was true with his raven black hair, green pupil slit eyes and tanned skin not to mention his fangs he guest he did stand out quite a bit but even so he didn't expect such prejudice here in the empire

growing up on the outskirts of the empire and spending most of his career out on the sea this was the first time he had actually seen the capital up close but hear plenty of rumors how great it is here and how this place was the epitome of justice and brimming with opportunity for anyone with the heart to make something of themselves but he guessed every nation had its few rotten fish he knew that better than most people

After a while of walking and more distained glares from nobles the imperial palace finally came into view the beauty and architect of the walls and spires of the palace was like nothing he had ever seen and that was saying something considering how well traveled he was

 ** _Well don't just stand there get a move on we have things to do_**

Following his partners advice he continued towards the palace until he notice a rather large crowed of people mostly nobles by the look of them gathered around a podium laughing and cheering, At first he thought maybe there was some kind of performance playing but he got closer to the roaring mass of gathered people and realized what was really going on his skin turned deathly pale, he had to hold his mouth closed to keep himself from vomiting

on the plate forms were men and women striped of their cloths their hands and feet if they had any were nailed to large wooden crosses their body's beaten to bloody pulps some were even cut open their innards scrapping the ground but what was truly terrifying was the fact that most of the crucified people were still alive some screamed in pure in pure agony, while others begged the imperial officers below them for mercy which the grey armored policemen ignored

 _What could these people have done to deserved this_ he thought as he eyed the mass of cheering nobles who uttered curses at the impaled individuals some even went as far as to throw rocks and rotten food at the tormented prisoners how could any decent human being condone let alone participate in such a vial act of barbarism

Wave spotted a young brown haired man maybe a few years younger than him he was standing beside a small pink haired girl unlike the vast majority of the crowed the two seemed to be the only ones that didn't laugh, cheer or curse the tormented people if fact their faces were contorted in pure disgust aimed at the nobility around them maybe he could get some straight answers from them

He made his way over to the two immediately they noticed his presence before he was even half way over to them and for some reason wave got the a strange feeling they were trying not to make a brake for _I mean come on what is with these people do I smell of something?_ He pushed the thought aside as he peered down at the two young individuals

"I'm with the imperial army my names wave what going on here" he asked jerking his chin at the crucified men and women

The brown haired guy looked nervous as hell his green eyes darting from side to side as if trying to find the best route to make a quick getaway but the small pink haired girl stood her ground and sneered up at him like a vicious troll

"Like you don't know this is what happens when you speak out against the prime minister honest" she said not even bothering to hid the contempt in her voice

"The prime minister ordered this" he said in disbelief wave had never met the man in person but he had heard some shady things about the emperor's advisor but he couldn't believe the man would order something this Haines done without cause

"What are these people charged with treason are they rebels"? He asked this kind of punishment was still far too cruel for his taste even if they were traitors, but there had to be some kind of justification for this brutality

The pink haired girl let out a dry laugh that didn't hold a hint of humor she pointed her finger to one of crucified men a heavy set man with dark hair

"That man over there he was a tavern owner good guy liked to give foreigners jobs instead of letting them starve on the street" She pointed her finger again to a young blond haired woman this time

"That girl was a mother of six she used to pass out bread for the sick and homeless"

"Get the picture yet" she said rising a pink brow

She letting her hand drop to her side

"These were just ordinary law abiding citizens who only crime was holding a peaceful rally to address the prime ministers abuse of power but of course the official report is that their all revolutionary spies sent to undermined the empires government So in a way I guess your right soldier boy" she said sarcasm and resentment heavy in her voice

"How could you know that where you at their trial" he countered

The pink haired girl let out another humorless laugh

"You really are dense aren't you there was no trial just a few word from the minister was all the "trial" the imperial police needed to snatch them from their homes and pin them up like scarecrows you're an imperial soldier but you don't even know your own governments status quo pathetic"

Wave had no words despite her snappy attitude she really was telling the _truth_

 _How just how could the empire allow such injustice?_

 ** _Pike did warn you the empire wasn't like it used to be wave regardless there's nothing more to be done here let's move on the palace is just ahead_**

Wave did move alright but not towards the palace but towards the podium Primal rage growing inside him with every step as forced his way through the cheering nobles knocking them aside like flies he could tell most of them wanted to express their displeasure of having a mere commoner touch them but with the sheer amount of killing intent he was letting off they wisely remained silent

 ** _What do you think you're doing wave_**

 _Isn't it obvious? I'm going to get those people down_

 ** _How?_**

Wave halted his advance just as he broke through the crowd of people

 _What do you mean how? I'm with the secret police force now I have the authority!_

 ** _Do you now? You think your littlie promotion puts you on equal footing with honest, don't be naïve the only ones who have the authority to overturn a direct order from a prime minister is the great general or the emperor himself and last I check you are neither of the two_**

 _Then I guess I'll just have to bend the rules a bit_

 ** _Seriously wave your doing it again have you already forgotten that you're already in hot water Think about what you do next very carefully boy you've already been given a second chance and I can promise you there will not be a third if you do this you'll be throwing away everything you've been striving for. Did you forget the reason you joined the military in the first place? The reason you wanted my power? The promise you made to pike_**

 _I haven't forgotten a think but how else am I suppose to help them?_

 ** _By making your dream a reality rise through the ranks, become the great general, crush the rebellion, and end the fighting with the three tribes then you can change the empire from within and save countless people like them but you can't do that from behind bars_**

Wave gritted his teeth hard

 ** _I know how hard this is for you but tell me is it more just to save a mere handful of lives now or a thousand more in the near future_**

Wave clenched his hands he had no answerer for the teigu

 ** _Burn this sight into your mind let it temper your resolve and remind you just what you're fighting for_**

Wave knew the teigu was right but even so he couldn't just stand there and do nothing while innocent suffer Resolving himself he continued toward the podium

 ** _What are you doing didn't I tell you…_**

 _I know I know but the least I can do is try to end their suffering I promise not to do anything more you have my word_

The teigu seemed satisfied just as he neared the guards surrounding the platform the dozen grey armored men eyed him suspiciously

"what your business here sailor" boomed one of the imperial policemen intercepting him before he could reach the stairwell of the platform based on his demeanor wave could only guess the massive with graying dreadlocks and a single red eye was the captain

"Who's in charge here" he asked looking around the mass of assembled guards

The man smiled revealing razor sharp teeth

"That would be me" the big man said with no small amount of arrogance

"My names ogre captain of the imperial police force and you are…?" he asked

"Wave" he said

The massive man lifted a thick brow "wave as in the demon of the trident I thought you were court marshaled why the hell did the brass let you…"?

"Wait" he said lowering his voice so only he could hear

"Your apart of that secret police force of teigu users the ministers been cooking up aren't you" he said more of a statement than a question

"If you heard about it then it must not be that big of a secret" he said with equal quiet and more than a bit of irritation he hated that nickname

The man gave him a toothy grin

"On the contrary I doubt anyone below the rank of general knows about this littlie scheme of his" he said

"Then how do you know so much about it" wave countered

That sharp grin of his widened

"I've been captain of the imperial police force for twenty years now you don't make that long in my line of work without making friends in some very high places" he said letting out a laugh that sounded like stones breaking

" speaking of which I also heard that sly old dogs getting the ice queens herself to lead your littlie group no wonder the higher up had to let your crazy ass out" he said letting out another laugh but then his face became dead serious

"Word of advice demon don't cross that woman had to learn that lesson the hard he said rubbing the star shaped mass of scar tissue that used to be his left eye

"Noted" he said nonchalantly

"Now I'm sure a man of your statues is quite busy so what can I do for you the palace is that way" he said his voice returning to normal as he jerked his thump to the right

Wave took a long breath "I want you to let these people go they've done nothing wrong "

The captain chucked "wow I never expect the demon of the trident to be such a softie that so adorable" he said his chuckle turning into full blown laughter

Wave waited until the big man was finished grinding his teeth in frustration and anger how such a man like him could be allowed to hold any kind of power over the people

Whipping away a tear the captain shook his large head.

"Unfortunately that's a no can do minister honest was very clear he wanted this lot dead he said simply

Wave clenched his fist so that he wouldn't wail on the captain

"Then at least put them out of their misery can you at least do that he said he pleading with the man

"sorry but that another no can do the minister also gave me explicit instructions to make sure these guys stayed alive for as long as possible to serve as an example you see so even if I wanted to I can't touch a single hair on their heads until they die of their own accord" he said not sounding very sorry at all

Wave couldn't believe what he was hearing

"How long have they been up their" he said his voice strained with shock

The captain rubbed his chin "three day give or take much longer than the last batch I think it my best record yet" he snickered

The word last batch kept echoing in his mind _that means he's done this before so many times it doesn't even bother him in the slightest I won't let this go on_

"I'm taking them down right now" he said

Moving to side step the captain but the big man stopped him with a massive hand to his shoulder

"You know I can't let you do that" the captain said half drawing his sword the other officers mimicked his action

Wave gave a venomous smile to the captain

"And who's going to stop me you these men I don't even need my teigu to deal with you lot" he said and meant

 ** _Wave_** the teigu warned but he ignored him

The captain however remained unperturbed he even smirked down at him

"Are you sure you want to be through threats around so casually demon" he said smiling wickedly as he continued

"Don't think I don't know the delectate situation you're in" he said narrowing his eye

"Ow really what do you think you know captain" he said too quietly narrowing his own eyes at the massive man

The captain gave his clasped shoulder a tap

"Don't play dumb even the prime minister couldn't get you out after what you did I know there's a leash around you demon one slip up, one slight indication of in-subornation let say threatening the captain of the imperial police and you'll be yanked back to the hole you crawled out of and this time you'll never see the light of day again so do the smart thing and walk away and I won't mention this littlie misunderstanding in my report" he said giving him a wink

The aura wave was emitting was absolutely murderous so much so the captain paled as he took a step back from him he was about to fully draw his sword when thundering footsteps caught both their attention

"Why do I sense so much killing intent near the palace I guard" a booming voice demanded

As one wave and the captain turned their heads the nobles who had still been cheering all throughout the captain and his conversation were now dead silent their faces filled with shock and a good amount of fear freezing them in place while the ones brave enough ran like hell itself was coming for them

The voice that instilled such terror belonged to a colossal man, with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and muscles that put even captain ogier to shame.

The man who looked to be in his mid forties donned a black suit of armor, with white pants and a red cloak. His shoulder guards were notably large and had yellow tomoe markings on them.

But what caught waves attention were the two golden gauntlets the man wore with pistons attached to them they must have been the man's imperial arms if he was any judge.

The killing intent wave had just put out moment ago was laughable compared to the armored man that stood that now stood before them

"Great general budo" ogier said he paled as thick drops of sweat rolling down his cheek as he gave the man a stiff salute

The great general didn't even acknowledge the captain as he turned his stormy eyes on him

"Well I'm waiting" the great general said his voice was like the crackle of lighting or the roar of thunder

"Great general sir" wave said saluting "Like I was discussing with captain ogier I believe these people are innocent of the crimes their accused and should be freed sir" he said using all his willpower to keep his voice from quivering

"I see so you think yourself fit to judge who is innocent and who is guilty you must think your judgment is on par with that of our emperor" he said with deadly quite

 ** _Be very careful how you answer him wave this man is easily a hundred times stronger than you and I'm not even taking his teigu into account if he doesn't like your answerer you'll be dead on the first strike_**

 _Thanks for the boat of confidence not like I wasn't already scared out of my mind_

"That wasn't a rhetorical question brat " he said taking a casual step toward him the ground shattered beneath the great generals armored foot.

 ** _Wave I think I peed a littlie_**

Wave wanted to go into a long explanation about how exactly that wasn't possible but right now he had to focus all his effort on not dying after whacking his brain he decided to do what he did best and act from the heart

"No I don't think my judgment is even close to that of his majesty but still I know in my heart these people have done no wrong against him or the empire and as an imperial soldier I made a vow not only to safe guard the nation but its people as well so I refuse to stand by even if there is the slightest chance these people are innocent if I didn't I have no right to call myself a soldier or a man he said surprised his voice hadn't cracked during his speech

 ** _Those were great last words, it been an honor wave._**

 _Ow shut up!_

The great general unfolded his arms crossing the distance between them in an instant and reached out a mighty hand

Wave shut his eyes envisioning the great general crushing his skull like a tin can but instead he felt a hand on his should opening his eyes wave found the great general had a ghost of a smile on his lips "well said if only half the soldiers had your kind of grit the rebellion would have ended long ago" he said giving him pat which felt like a sack of bricks had fallen on his shoulder

"And as for your request I will grant it" he said jerking his chin at captain ogre who without hesitation bark orders for the surviving men and women to be released

Wave couldn't believe it "thank you great general" he said

The great general shrugged his shoulders

"I was coming down here to get rid of them anyway their stench was starting to reach the palace" he said with a complete straight face

Wave couldn't tell if the great general was joking or not but all the same nodded in thanks once more

The great general brushed passed him looking at the crowed of nobles who had remained either out of curiosity or weren't brave enough to run away

"Hear me return to your homes this farce is over any who linger will be judged by my adramelech he boomed a web of lightening radiating from his eyes

The crowed of people were so terrified they trampled each other following the great generals order and in mere minutes there was no left beside the great general and himself along with the imperial policemen using hammers to un-nail the crucified men and women that were lucky enough to still be breathing

The great general dint turn his gaze back towards him as he made his way up the platform "ill deal with the survivors and the ones that cannot be saved I believe you have somewhere to be demon of the trident" he said not with malicious or judgment but with what he dare say was a bit of respect

"Yes sir" wave saluted him even thought the great general didn't turn around and then made his towards the palace

 ** _Ow you're still alive_** the teigu said as if it wasn't obvious

 _Yes I am surprisingly I knew great general were supposed to be powerful but that man seemed to be the power itself_

 ** _Such is what it means to hold the rank of great general so do you think you can take the title from that man_** if the teigu had eyebrow wave was sure he would be raised right now

 _Of course not at least not any time soon but I'll get keep training and getting stronger I don't care how many times it takes I will beat him_

 ** _That what I like to hear if pike were here he'd be proud of what you did_**

 _Yeah then he'd curse me out for being such an idiot_

 ** _Aaahhh that he would without a doubt_**

Wave came across the enormous doors of the palace he brushed a hand along double doors

 _So this is where our journey begins are you ready partner_

 ** _Do you even have to asked_**

Smiling to himself wave pulled opened the double doors and began the new journey in his life

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed the fanfic stay tune for more**


End file.
